Dreams and Nightmares
by Fan of U
Summary: Don't you ever say that! Chiro will not die and certainly not anytime soon."


"Hey, Gibson, do you ever dream?"

The blue monkey stopped writing in mid-sentence and placed his pencil down. Taking his eyes off his notes, he looked at the green monkey with a raised eyebrow."Pardon?"

"I said, do you ever dream?"

The sudden question raised many questions of his own inside his head."Why would you like to know?"

"Just curious."

Otto's curiosity was something he was always wary of. It fascinated and worried him how his teammate's mind worked. He'll admit that his friend did come up with some pretty good ideas. Others ideas, however, he couldn't fathom how it was possible for someone to think of something so ridiculous and irrational.

"Well...I suppose at times I-"

"Really? What do you dream about?"

Gibson sighed, feeling slightly annoyed that Otto interuppted him."Otto, I-"

"Flying?"

He frowned."No, so will you please-"

"Racing?"

"Otto, stop interu-...racing? Why would I dream of-"

"Sailing? Sky diving? Fighting crime?"

"Otto! Will you please just let me tell you what I dream of at times, instead of interrupting me and making such uneducated guesses?"He said loudly in an irritated tone. A sheepish smile and a nod of the head was his only response.

Gibson sighed again."Thank you...and that last assumption you said is not far from the truth."

Otto smiled excitedly."Really? So, do you dream of being a superhero?"

"We are already superheroes, Otto."

"What about fighting Skeleton King?"

"We fight him almost every week of the month! And if not, whoever we do fight somehow has a correlation to him."

"Ok, well then...what about-"Gibson quickly covered Otto's mouth with his hand and felt his patience thinning with each passing second.

"I dream about the team."He said and released his hand to let his friend speak.

Otto blinked."The team?"

"Yes...why are you grinning like that?"

The green monkey giggled."You dream about me Gibby?"

Gibson couldn't help to snort at that and shook his head."Oh, please...don't flatter yourself."He said with a smirk.

"I'm part of the team!"

"I never said I dreamt of everyone on the team!"

He frowned and pouted at his blue companion."Why don't you dream about me?"

"It can't be helped, Otto, dreams are just-"

"Then, who?"

"Who?"

"Yeah, who? Is it Antauri?"

"No."

"Nova?"

Gibson chuckled a bit."Not at all. And I'm quite thankful that I don't. Sprx would have my tail if I ever dreamt about her."

Otto chuckled too."Yeah. Your probably right. I don't think Nova would be too happy about that, either."

"Agreed."

"Sparx, then?"

"Sometimes."

"Are you fighting with him in the dream? Is that what you meant?"Otto scratched his head and looked up in confusion."But...what's that have to do with crime? He's not a bad guy in your dreams, right?"

"Absolutely not! He's actually helping me fight against evil in my dreams. The only crime committed in my dreams is the fact that evil are targeting the one I dream of the most...Chiro."

"Chiro?"

"Yes, I often dream about him being chased by evil or being attacked by an enemy of some sorts."

"Sounds more like a nightmare."

"It always starts out that way. Sprx and I, however, manage to save him and defeat the evil. So, in that sense, I would consider it as a dream because Chiro is safe and sound."

Otto smiled at that."Nice! That does sound like a dream."A sudden thought came to him and he frowned in concern."Hey, Gibson?"

"Yes, Otto."

"Do you and Sprx always save him in the end of the dream?"

Gibson's eyes widened and he looked down. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor nervously. Silence hung over the two monkeys, except for the occasional tapping of the scientist's foot, until Otto spoke up after a couple of seconds."Gibson?"

His teammate turned around and continued to write on his notepad.

Otto gulped and twiddled his fingers."G-Gibson?"

Scribble...Scribble...Scribble

"Gibson?"He said a little louder.

Scribble...Scribble...

Otto looked down sadly at the floor. He didn't mean to bring up such a personal subject. He didn't even know it would be a personal subject to begin with. Closing his eyes tightly and hoping for the best, he quietly spoke in a soft manner."Gibby?"

Snap!

He quickly looked up from the sudden loud sound and slightly jumped in fear. He shook a bit as he could see over the blue monkey's shoulder the now broken in half pencil. Never before has Otto ever seen Gibson like this. It scared him to see a side of his friend he never knew was there.

"Not always..."

Otto looked down again."I had a nightmare last night..."

Gibson didn't turn around and stared at his notes, not really reading them and putting the pieces of the puzzle in place. His eyes widened yet again."It was about Chiro...wasn't it?"He reviewed a hum in response.

"You came here to see if I could relate to it?"

Another hum was his response.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Otto."

"Y-Yeah...it sure did...an orange one too."

Gibson placed his broken pencil down and turned around to glare at the engineer."Don't you ever say that! Chiro will not die and certainly not anytime soon."

"What if our nightmares come true? What if Chiro-"Otto could bring himself to say the worst and tears started to form into his eyes. He closed his eyes and whimpered, feeling his tears roll down his cheeks and drop to the floor.

He lifted both hands to rub away the tears, but another pair of hands rubbed his tears away. Sniffling a little, he opened his eyes to see Gibson looking at him with tears in his own eyes.

"Dreams come true, Otto...nightmares do not. As long as you dream to have Chiro in our lives, he will always be with us. No evil will ever take him away from me, you, or everybody else for that matter. Do I make my self clear?"

Arms wrapping around his neck and a sniff was all the response he needed. He wrapped his own arms around the green monkey and carried him to his bed. Lying him down, he tucked him in and wiped his own tears away. He turned back to his notes and grabbed another pencil. Before his pencil made contact with the notepad, he smiled to himself without turning around to look at his friend.

"Sweet dreams, Otto."

He chuckled to himself when he got a few snores in response.


End file.
